Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by LalaGmz
Summary: Kagome llega a un nuevo instituto, allí vivirá todos los mejores momentos de su vida, también los no tan buenos, aprenderá el significado de la amistad y habrá espacio para el amor. / Algo de romance, humor, un poco de drama y tal vez en un futuro, una pizca de lemon. / Pésimo sumario. Al igual que el título. / Capítulo 5 UP!
1. Ch 1: Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece. (Aunque quisiera) Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****_Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas_**

Kagome Higurashi entró al salón, algo nerviosa, era su primer día en esa escuela, cómo estudiante de penúltimo año, gracias al trabajo de sus padres, toda su vida había tenido que trasladarse por diversas ciudades de Japón, hasta que por fin, a sus 16 años terminó en Tokio, y ahora se presentaba como la nueva alumna de esa clase.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Todos los estudiantes correspondieron el saludo.

-Higurashi toma asiento al lado de Taisho. – Indicó el maestro, señalando a un despreocupado muchacho albino que estaba recostado en su asiento y parecía no interesarle nada.

Kagome caminó hacia el lugar señalado, sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los otros estudiantes, los cuales escuchaba mascullar cosas acerca de ella, e incluso escuchó algo sobre su compañero de asiento, algo que no le agradó mucho. Se sentó y descargó sus libros.

-Hola, soy Kagome…- Extendió su mano hacia el chico.

-Ya lo sé, lo acabas de decir. – Interrumpió, algo fastidiado. – Inuyasha Taisho.

Se limitó a responder, para luego darse la vuelta y recostarse sobre su brazo.

-No le hagas caso. – Susurró una voz a su espalda, era de una chica que sonaba bastante agradable.

-Lo intentaré. – Respondió Kagome con el tono de voz bajo. _"Si es que puedo, vaya suerte la mía"_ pensó frustrada.

-Soy Sango Taijiya – Se presentó la chica de cabellos castaños. – Un gusto.

-Igual. – Kagome le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, probablemente ya tenía una nueva amiga.

Llegó la hora del recreo, y Kagome guardaba sus cuadernos, pero Inuyasha que estaba saliendo, pasó empujándola.

-Ten más cuidado tonta. – Le dijo mientras salía, ignorando cualquier cosa que ella le pudiera decir.

-¿Pero qué se cree? ¿Yo qué le hice? Ese idiota… - Suspiró mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cuadernos.

-Kagome, ignóralo, es lo mejor. – Dijo sango a su lado. –Vamos al patio, te mostraré el colegio.

La pelinegra asintió, siguiendo a la castaña a través de los pasillos, no sabía por qué, pero esa muchacha le parecía muy agradable, y se sentía feliz de hablar con alguien, toda su vida había cambiado su lugar de residencia con frecuencia, por lo que ni se molestaba en tener amigos. Fue caminando hasta que una chica le pareció conocida, le pidió a Sango que se acercaran.

-¿Eri? – Llamó la Higurashi a una chica de cabello negro corto. -¿Eres tú?

-¿Kagome? – Respondió la muchacha.

-Kagome, ¿la conoces? – Susurró Sango a su espalda, como cubriéndose tras ella.

-Si. – Afirmó la azabache. – Es una amiga de infancia.

-No te veía desde que vivíamos en Osaka. – Dijo la chica, acercándose con otras dos más.

-Sí, ya sabes, he vivido en múltiples lugares, pero, ¿por qué ahora vives aquí?

-Negocios de mi papá. – Se encogió de hombros la chica. – Mira te presento a Yuka y a Ayumi.

Kagome se presentó ante las dos muchachas amigas de Eri, su amiga de infancia, hablaron un rato, Kagome conversaba con las muchachas con cierta fluidez, sin embargo Taijiya no lo hacía así, ella prefería estar callada, las tres le comentaron que estaban en la otra clase de su curso, pero que igual esperaban verse en los recreos. Sango y Kagome partieron a su salón, el receso había terminado, y se alejaron de las tres muchachas, caminando distraídas, hasta que la pelinegra chocó con alguien.

-L-lo siento. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica que había empujado accidentalmente, Sango hizo algo parecido a una cara de terror. La desconocida sólo le otorgó una mirada fría y se alejó.

-Kagome…- Suspiró Sango.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué me miró así? – Indagó Kagome. –Y… ¿Por qué diablos se parece tanto a mí?

-Es Kikyo Miko, estudiante de último año, no habla con muchas personas, sin embargo es bastante popular, es la novia de Inuyasha. – Dijo con monotonía. – Y la verdad, no tengo la menor idea de por qué se parece a ti, es bastante extraño. – Continuó mientras sonreía divertida.

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Ja! No debería importarme. – Hizo un gesto con su mano, mientras entraba al salón, ya sólo quedaba una clase antes de partir a su casa.

-Entre menos te involucres con ellos, mejor. – Suspiró resignada la castaña.

Le siguió y tomaron asiento, el profesor estaba sentado leyendo algunas hojas, una vez todos los estudiantes estaban acomodados, el docente se dispuso a comenzar su clase, escribió algunas fórmulas y funciones en el tablero, algo confuso para la pobre de Kagome, que aunque era inteligente, se ausentaba de clase con frecuencia, se escurrió en su asiento mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, en señal total de frustración, no entendía nada de lo que el profesor escribía.

-Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – Le susurró la castaña a su espalda.

La azabache iba a asentir en respuesta, no quería preocupar a la Taijiya, pero el profesor interrumpió.

-Higurashi, ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió el profesor mirando por encima de sus lentes, molesto.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, algo nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿Podría pasar al tablero y resolver esta ecuación?

Trató de persuadir al profesor, alegando que no era necesario que ella pasara al tablero, que entendía perfectamente. Sin embargo el maestro con el ceño fruncido le ordenó pasar, rendida suspiró y se dirigió al frente, tomó una tiza y comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de escribir un número.

-Higurashi, ¿Segura que entiende? – Preguntó el maestro con su ceja arqueada, la aludida negó sutilmente, el hombre recorrió el salón con la mirada y la fijó en el muchacho de cabello plata. – Taisho, ¿Podría dejar de dormir y prestar atención? Su actitud me molesta.

Inuyasha lo miró restándole importancia. – Keh, no es mi culpa que la nueva no pueda realizar una simple operación como esa.

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas ardieron al momento de escuchar esas palabras del muchacho, estaba enojada, ¿Qué se creía él? Llevaba un mísero día de conocerla y la molestaba, ¿por qué la odiaba? Estaba dispuesta a responderle algo pero el profesor habló primero.

-Taisho, si es tan simple como usted dice, pase y la resuelve.

Fastidiado, el chico se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra, arrebató la tiza de la pelinegra y escribió rápidamente la respuesta con su debido proceso. _"Es muy simple"_ susurró arrogante. El profesor asintió y verificó el resultado.

-Así es como se hace. – Inuyasha miró a Kagome con un deje desprecio.

-Bien Taisho, pero para la próxima asegúrese de estar pendiente, así sea un genio en matemáticas debe prestar atención. – Dijo el maestro, el aludido sólo alzo los hombros y volvió a su asiento. – Y Higurashi, debería de estudiar más, pronto serán los exámenes.

Kagome regresó a su puesto no sin antes asentir ante la "amable" sugerencia del profesor, y luego dedicarle una mirada de odio puro al peliplateado, él le correspondió el gesto y luego se dio la vuelta. La pelinegra suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento. Las clases terminaron y Kagome alistaba sus cosas para regresar a su casa.

-¿En dónde vives? – Inquirió la castaña saliendo tras ella.

-En Shibuya. – Respondió con simpleza. - ¿y tú?

-También. – Respondió Sango sonriente. – Podemos irnos juntas.

-Claro. – Sonrió.

Y así llegaron a la salida de la escuela, caminaban mientras hablaban de cosas como los gustos, disgustos, música favorita, comida preferida, hasta que Kagome divisó el molesto peliplateado apoyando contra una pared, sosteniendo a una chica por la cintura, la pelinegra identificó a la muchacha como la del accidente en la mañana, Kikyo.

-Sango, esa chica, Kikyo, ¿Hace cuanto está con Inuyasha? – Indagó a la castaña, quien estaba muy entretenida hablando de las diversas salsas que le colocaba al sándwich.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso a que viene? – Estaba aturdida. – Estábamos hablando de comida…

-Lo sé. – Sonrió avergonzada. – Es sólo que los vi y me causó curiosidad. – Se frotó la nuca.

-Emm, no lo sé, deben llevar un poco más de un año. – Se encogió de hombros. – Cuando entramos a primer año ya salían.

-Ahh ya veo. – Dijo Kagome con una expresión que la castaña no supo interpretar. -¿Quieres ir a mi casa y cocinamos algo?

-Claro. – Asintió emocionada.

Continuaron caminando en dirección del hogar de la pelinegra, ella después de ignorar la presencia de Inuyasha continuó su camino, pero cierto albino de ojos dorados la miraba alejarse.

* * *

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué andas tan distraído hoy? – Pregunto la pelinegra acercando sus labios a los del muchacho, él la apartó delicadamente, a ella le molestó.

-No sé Kikyo, tengo sueño, no sé.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tal vez esto te pueda alegrar. – Sonrió pícaramente mientras lo besaba. – Hoy mis padres no estarán en casa, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Hoy no Kykio, tengo algo que hacer. – Respondió apartándola, ella intentaba seguirlo besando.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente cuál era la intención de su novia al llevarlo a la casa, en el año y medio que llevaban saliendo, nunca habían faltado sus momentos íntimos, y era algo que el albino disfrutaba, Kikyo era un año mayor que él y eso siempre le atrajo de ella, además de su belleza física, sin embargo ese día no tenía ni cinco de ganas, sólo quería llegar a dormir.

-En serio que estás raro. – Bufó la muchacha. – Entonces me iré, nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió con un beso de la chica, y algo desanimado se dirigió a su casa, no vivía muy lejos, sin embargo pocos conocía que vivieran en su mismo sector, sólo sabía de la asocial castaña que vivía a cinco cuadras, pero ¿quién era él para juzgarla? El tampoco hablaba con nadie de su clase.

* * *

-¡Gracias por lo de hoy Kagome! – Se despedía la castaña saliendo de la vivienda de la pelinegra. –No dudes que vendré con Kojaku para que juegue con tu hermanito.

-Claro. – Sonrió la chica. – ¿Segura que caminarás a tu casa? Ya es algo tarde.

-Si no te preocupes Kagome, mi casa está a cinco cuadras, tan pronto llegue te mando un mensaje, ¿te parece?

La azabache sonrió y asintió, se sentó en el portón de su casa viendo como se alejaba Sango, tan pronto la perdió de vista, dirigió su mirada al cielo, era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba despejado, y algunas estrellas lograban verse. Suspiró, ese sería su nuevo hogar, y debía de acostumbrarse, por lo menos estaba segura que terminaría sus estudios en Tokio, su madre se lo aseguró, que no se mudarían hasta que terminara la escuela.

* * *

Estaba sentado encima del marco de la ventana, divisando la imponente noche, con su luna ausente, ¡Cómo le molestaban esas noches! Una vez al mes, cuando era luna nueva, no se sentía el mismo, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no es que creyera en esas leyendas de que los hombres se transforman en perro, pero podía asegurar que odiaba esas noches, no salía, no hacía nada, sólo se quedaba sentado cruzado de piernas mirando por la ventana. Un ruido lo alertó, era la conocida castaña que salía de la casa del frente, seguramente sería conocida de sus nuevos vecinos, su padre, Inu No Taisho, le pidió que lo acompañara a saludar a los nuevos y darles una bienvenida, pero él se negó, no quería nada que ver, y menos cuando no era su noche. Su medio hermano golpeó su puerta, y entró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?

-Mi padre dice que al rato vuelve, irá a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, que no te vayas de la casa. – Mencionó serio un peliplateado alto con expresión imperturbable.

-Tú te irás a otro lugar, ¿no? – Inquirió pensativo.

-Si, voy a salir.

Su medio hermano era mayor, iba en tercer grado, pero no se llevaba nada bien con él, eran como el agua y el aceite, mientras el mayor era serio e indiferente, Inuyasha era impulsivo y malgeniado, además de que Sesshomaru siempre despreció al menor y a su madre.

Sesshomaru salió indiferente de la habitación del menor, él sólo bufó para volver la mirada hacia la ventana, la chica llamada Sango caminaba por las calles, luego divisó el portón de la casa de la cual había salido, abrió los ojos sorprendido, la imagen que encontró fue la de una muchacha pelinegra. _"No puede ser, que suerte la mía"_ Pensó frustrado, era esa chiquilla nueva en su clase, Kagome, como se llamaba era su nueva vecina. Enfocó a la azabache, no podía negar que era hermosa, ella parecía estar mirando al cielo, muy concentrada, mientras el débil viento removía sus cabellos oscuros, se quedó unos minutos así, contemplándola.

-_Se parece mucho a Kikyo…_

Desde el segundo piso, suspiró mientras seguía admirando a su nueva vecina, estaba curioso, hasta que su momento de trance se acabó, al ver cómo la muchacha se incorporaba y saludaba a un elegante hombre de cabello platinado como el de él, era su padre, y por un momento deseó el haberlo acompañado, sacudió la cabeza exasperado.

_-No, no, a leguas se nota que esa tonta es una fastidiosa._

Dijo mientras cerraba bruscamente las cortinas y se recostaba en la cama con la intención de dormir, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, ese día había sido muy agitado y por no decir que lleno de problemas, entonces se preguntó a qué hora saldría la pelinegra en la mañana, sonrió, _"Claro, para salir después de ella y así no encontrármela" _corrigió su propio pensamiento anterior, como si alguien le hubiese reclamado su manera de pensar en Kagome, luego de divagar en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido, a la expectativa de lo que sucediera al día siguiente.

* * *

Podía decir que ya llevaba unos veinte minutos contemplando la majestuosidad de la noche, el barrio al que se acababa de mudar era bastante tranquilo y podía pasar horas sentada mirando a la nada, la presencia de un extraño la alertó.

-¿Eres Higurashi? – Dijo una voz masculina, ella elevó su rostro, estaba sentada en el suelo y sintió la imponente presencia que dejaba el hombre, asintió como respuesta a su llamado. –Soy Inu No Taisho.

_¿Taisho? _Ese hombre tenía ese apellido._ Debe ser una coincidencia, nada de qué preocuparme. _Trató de convencerse.

-Soy Kagome, mi madre me dijo que vendrían a visitarnos, siga por favor.

Hizo seguir al hombre quien fue recibido amablemente por su madre y abuelo, ella a pesar de querer saber si ese molesto de Inuyasha era algo del hombre que se encontraba en la sala, tenía que acostarse temprano, le preguntaría a su madre al día siguiente algún detalle del señor Inu, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que el peliplateado no viviera justo al frente. Subió a su habitación, aún no estaba decorada como quisiera, pensó en pedirle a Sango ayuda, si, al día siguiente la invitaría de nuevo.

Se acostó en su cama, y un rato después se despertó al escuchar como el visitante se marchaba de la casa, se levantó a mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle, y pudo divisar al señor Inu entrando junto a otro albino a la casa, sabía que no era Inuyasha, este era más alto, pudo volver a dormir algo aliviada.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
Soy nueva en el fandom de Inuyasha, y luego de leer algunos fics me picó el bichito de la imaginación y pensé ¿por qué no hacer un fic escolar? no he visto muchos.**

**Y bueno, este fue el resultado de lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste este primer capítulo, y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia o crítica o algo no duden en hacérmela saber, recibo todos los comentarios (También reviews :3) que me quieran dejar.**

**Bueno la temática no es algo en lo que deba abordar mucho en el primer capítulo, o si no no tendrían nada de sentido los próximos, así que espero que este les llame la atención y les motive a seguir leyendo, sólo debo decir que tendrá algo de romance, drama, humor, y ¿porqué no? algo de lemmon :3**

**Sin más me despido ^^ Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	2. Ch 2: Una apuesta y¿Un nuevo trabajo?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:_ Una apuesta, y… ¿Un nuevo trabajo?_**

Era una mañana soleada, los rayos de sol se infiltraban por eso que ahora podríamos llamar "cortina" porque la verdad era simplemente una sábana blanca colgada en la ventana, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería levantarse de su lecho, estaba bastante cómoda, entró su madre a la habitación.

-Kagome, Kagome, despierta, se te hace tarde para la escuela.

Ella se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su cobija, mientras pedía clemencia, sólo cinco minutos más, no pediría nada más en la vida, su madre rió ante la petición de su hija, se sentó a su lado y la descubrió.

-Kagome, si te levantas temprano tal vez puedas ir acompañada del hijo de Inu Taisho, sería bueno caminar a la escuela en compañía de alguien, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Si, anoche el señor Inu, nos contó que vive con sus dos hijos, y ambos estudian en tu escuela, el menor incluso va en el mismo año que tú, hasta puedan ser compañeros y tu ni te has dado cuenta. – Sonrió la madre.

-¡No puede ser! – Gritó indignada mientras se escondía debajo de su cubre lecho. –Ahora sí que menos iré a estudiar, no si tengo que estar con ese InuYasha.

-No me importa Kagome. – Dijo la madre más seria. – Tienes que estudiar, la promesa es que terminarás tus estudios aquí, y si no asistes a clases no creo que lo logres.

La pelinegra bufó ante el comentario de su madre, ella sonrió ante la actitud de su hija, no creía que un muchacho la descolocara de esa manera, posiblemente a su pequeña hija le gustaba el chico, se marchó de la habitación dejando a la hija sola. Ella se levantó y sin muchos ánimos se arregló para salir a la escuela. Es que no era justo, pero bueno, ella no se amargaría la vida por ese tonto.

Una vez lista y desayunada, se despidió de su madre y hermano menor, entreabrió la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, y luego la casa del frente, no, no había nadie, tal vez InuYasha ya había salido, suspiró aliviada, no se lo encontraría.

Caminó a la escuela a paso normal, ni muy lento, ni muy rápido, llegó cinco minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, tomó asiento y saludó a la castaña, todo parecía muy normal, excepto una cosa. InuYasha no estaba a su lado, su puesto estaba vacío, sin embargo prefirió no pronunciar nada en presencia de Sango.

Pasó casi una hora de clase, ese día tenía historia, algo bastante aburrido a su parecer, el maestro era un hombre joven, de cabello negro y largo, bastante serio y exigente, contaba la historia del Japon feudal con bastante interés, Kagome sólo suspiró del aburrimiento mientras se recostó un poco en su asiento.

-¿Ocurre algo Higurashi? – Inquirió el maestro levantando su rostro del libro de historia.

-No nada maestro Naraku. – Se excusó nerviosa.

El hombre con una ceja arqueada, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su lección, ese profesor causaba cierto temor en la pelinegra y no podía evitar que un escalofrío pasara por su espalda cada vez que le preguntaba algo. Fingía prestar atención cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y a su paso entró el peliplateado.

-Taisho, estas no son horas de entrar a clase. – Dijo el profesor acercándose a la entrada. – Deberá esperar afuera la siguiente clase.

InuYasha bufó mientras levantaba los hombros. – Igual esta clase es aburrida. – Salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

_¿También le parecía aburrida la historia?_ No podía ser, tenía algo en común con ese molesto. Pero más allá de la coincidencia, algo que le interesaba era que el muchacho fuese tan despreocupado. La clase de historia se acabó y comenzó el recreo, Kagome sacó una manzana y le ofreció otra a Sango y ella aceptó gustosa. Hablaron de cosas vanales y luego la pelinegra la invitó a ayudarle a decorar su habitación esa tarde y ella aceptó ayudarle, continuaron hablando hasta que la presencia de un tercero alertó a la Higurashi.

-Sanguito, ¿Cómo amaneces el día de hoy? – Saludó un chico de ojos azules y cabellera negra.

-Miroku… - Suspiró la castaña. – Bien, ¿Por qué no viniste aye-…?

Fue interrumpida por el muchacho quien se acercó a la pelinegra y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-¡Qué mujer más hermosa! – Decía mientras la Higurashi le miraba algo asustada. -¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Kagome pasó por todas las tonalidades cromáticas del color rojo, no sabía que decir, pero en ese momento fue salvada por la heroica Sango quien acababa de darle un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho al lanzarle lo que le quedaba de la manzana.

-¡Mujeriego!

-Comencé como no era, un hombre debe ser siempre amable con las mujeres. – Dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza. – Soy Miroku Houshi, estoy en este salón, sólo que ayer me desperté tarde y pude venir. – Dijo mientras le extendía la mano a la pelinegra. –Por cierto, seré el padre de los hijos de Sango. – Le susurró en complicidad, pero esto fue escuchado por la castaña.

-¡¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero tener hijos contigo?! – Gritó Sango ruborizada, todos los estudiantes se alertaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el trio, algo curiosos. Kagome rió, a simple vista se podía notar que su amiga sentía algo por ese muchacho.

-En fin, algún día aceptaras. – Dijo tranquilo Miroku mientras acariciaba a la castaña y posteriormente recibía una bofetada.

El muchacho se despidió con una sonrisa , y una marca en la mejilla, se alejó de las chicas.

-Sango, él te gusta, ¿verdad? – Indagó la azabache algo divertida.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué crees eso? – Respondió sonrojada.

-Por nada, por nada. – Dijo Kagome mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

* * *

Era una clase realmente aburrida, ¿Por qué en último año tenía que ver historia? Y para empeorar, con ese profesor que tanto detestaba. Kagura, era una estudiante común y corriente, no sobresalía demasiado, y tampoco es que le interesara hacerlo, lo único que ella quería era terminar ese último maldito año, para poder irse de la ciudad en busca de su destino, odiaba las ataduras en las que vivía, no sólo en su hogar, también en la misma escuela. Pensaba miles de formas de disfrutar una vez fuera libre, y generalmente así se pasaba el tiempo mientras estaba en clase. Historia acabó y todos se disponían a abandonar el salón, ella también, cuando el llamado de su maestro dañó sus planes.

A su lado pasó la pelinegra Kikyo, su compañera genio, que no socializaba con nadie y jamás pronunciaba palabra en clase, sin embargo siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones y por su atractivo físico era bastante popular, incluso en los grados menores, incluyendo a Inuyasha, su novio un chico de un curso menor, lo único que le interesaba de este, era su medio hermano, Sesshomaru, quien salía tras Kikyo del salón, sin mirarla siquiera, pasó por su lado, él era un chico serio y jamás le dirigía palabra a nadie, y para Kagura, quien estaba profundamente interesada en el peliplateado, él era la perfección hecha carne, una vez el salón quedó solo, dio un suspiro.

-¿Y ese suspiro Kagura? – Inquirió el maestro. - ¿No será para mí?

La chica bufó molesta. -¿Qué quieres Naraku? ¿Para qué me hiciste quedar?

-No me has respondido. – Dijo el pelinegro. –Además, ¿Desde cuándo te sientes en tanta confianza para hablarme así?

-Ya lo sé, a un profesor jamás se le debe faltar al respeto. – Farfulló molesta. – Pero creo que la relación maestro-estudiante no es algo que tengas mucho en cuenta. Como sea, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No has cambiado nada Kagura. – Dijo el maestro con una media sonrisa. – Además tú y yo nos conocemos incluso antes de que me convirtiera en tu profesor.

-Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me marcharé. – Dijo molesta acomodándose su maleta, el hombre la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Si tengo algo que decirte, tu desempeño académico está debajo de lo normal, si quieres graduarte sin problemas tendrás que subir tus notas en esta materia.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera. – Bufó. -¿Eso era todo?

-No creo que puedas. – Sonrió el profesor. –Pero sabes que si necesitas algo, yo puedo ayudarte con mucho gusto.

-Gracias pero no. – Dijo, el hombre la tomó entre sus brazos. -¿Qué estás haciendo? – Intentó separarse del profesor sin éxito alguno.

-Lo que tú deseas.

Kagura dejó de pelear, tenía razón, ese hombre que ahora llamaba maestro, fue el primero en su vida, pero ahora no quería saber nada de él, después de todo, ¿Qué haría una niña de diecisiete años con un hombre que le duplicaba en edad?

-Claro que no. – Masculló mientras se soltaba. - ¿Podrías dejarme ir? Tú no puedes darme lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – Rió el profesor. - ¿Tu tan preciada libertad?

-Así es. – Respondió molesta mientras se alejaba y salía del salón, dejando atrás al pelinegro que reía. Caminó por los pasillos, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

* * *

-Kagome, necesitamos comprar pintura y adhesivos. – Decía la castaña bastante agotada mientras se removía el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento ahora no tengo dinero. – Suspiró resignada.

Después de que las clases se acabaran, Kagome invitó a Sango a almorzar y luego comenzaron a arreglar la habitación, habían reacomodado algunas cosas y limpiado, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban dinero para comprar materiales.

-Yo te podría prestar, los fines de semana ayudo a mi padre en el trabajo. – Dijo sonriente. – Aunque no tengo mucho. – Se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Sango. – Respondió la Higurashi. – Después de todo, iba a conseguir trabajo.

Ambas sonrieron mientras se sentaron en una alfombra al lado de la cama, agotadas, al rato llegó el hermano menor de Kagome, Sota con un par de limonadas para las muchachas trabajadoras.

* * *

Ya se había puesto el sol y el ímpetu de la noche sobrecogía los alrededores. InuYasha se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir? – Indagó el padre a su espalda.

-Si, ¿Por?

-Bueno, primero me gustaría que me avisaras. – El chico bufó. – Y segundo, quería avisarte que mañana llegará tu primo, así que no podrás salir tanto como lo haces ahora.

-¿Qué primo? – InuYasha se hacía el desentendido.

-Shippo. – Respondió Inu. -¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Keh, ¿A qué viene ese mocoso?

-Se quedará con nosotros un par de meses, mientras su padre hace un viaje de negocios. – Dijo resignado el Taisho mayor.

-Pues consíguele niñera, yo que sé.

-Ya lo había pensado, igual tú no eres nada responsable.

-Y que sea una chica linda por favor. – Añadió InuYasha mientras abría la puerta.

-¡InuYasha! – Gritó el padre.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera debería venir ese enano, si contratas una niñera te advierto que no dudaré un segundo en seducirla. – Sonrió arrogante.

-No serías capaz. – Apareció el hermano mayor entrando por la puerta. – Además, ni siquiera sientes el mínimo respeto por Kikyo, no vales nada.

-Tiene razón…- Acotó el padre. – En ambas cosas.

-Keh, contrata a cualquier niñera, y verás de lo que soy capaz.

-Haremos una apuesta entonces. – Propuso el padre.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De qué? – Indagaron ambos hijos.

-Contrataré un niñera, si logras al menos que te de un beso en tres semanas duplicaré tu mesada.

-¿Sólo eso? – Arqueó una ceja. –Eso es muy simple. Pero, ¿y si pierdo?

-No creas que te la dejaré tan fácil, y si pierdes tendrás que trabajar conmigo todos los fines de semana durante dos meses y no te daré más dinero del que te ganes.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de esto. – Dijo en tono indiferente Sesshomaru, mientras salía de nuevo de la casa. –Pero si acaso, estoy del lado de mi padre.

-Keh, que molesto es. – InuYasha vió salir a su medio hermano. – En fin, acepto, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Bien. – Sonrió satisfecho el mayor. –Ella te tiene que besar por iniciativa propia, no lo puedes hacer tu, y por respeto a Kikyo, será mejor que no pase nada más que eso.

-Vaya ejemplo de padre que eres. – Bufó. -¿Alguna otra? – El padre negó con la cabeza. – Entonces te digo que debe ser bonita, nada de feas, por favor.

-En Tokio no hay niñas feas. – Dijo el padre. - Pero si así lo deseas, la niñera de Shippo será hermosa.

* * *

El tercer día de clase de Kagome pasó en completa normalidad, habló con Sango, observó como Miroku era golpeado cada vez que se quería sobre pasar con la castaña y por último fugaces miradas por parte del peliplateado. No se lo encontró ese día en la mañana tampoco, aunque ella llegó a la misma hora, InuYasha no asistió a la primera clase igual que el día anterior, y por la tarde, ella llegaba a tiempo, mientras que él llegaba un par de horas tarde. Ese día no invitó a Sango, ya que debía de cuidar a su hermano, así que regresó a su casa sola y tranquila. Pero la apacibilidad del día acabó al momento de sentarse a comer con su familia.

-Kagome, necesitas dinero, ¿verdad? – Dijo la madre terminando su arroz con fideos.

-Si, ¿Luego? ¿Me vas a regalar? – Dijo Kagome agrandando los ojos, sus orbes chocolate brillaban de la ilusión.

-No. – Respondió seca la mujer, causando que la hija descendiera su rostro dramáticamente.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas si necesito dinero? – Preguntó enojada.

-Calma hija, lo que pasa es que el Señor Inu Taisho vino a preguntarme si podrías trabajar de niñera en su casa.

-¿Niñera? ¿Del inmaduro de InuYasha? No gracias.

-Bueno no sé si el hijo menor de Inu sea inmaduro, pero…

-¿Es el novio de Kagome? – Intervino Sota.

-¡¿Qué dices niño?! – Le gritó Kagome mientras le jalaba las orejas, él lloraba.

-Ya basta hijos, lo que pasa es que un niño pequeño se quedará en casa de los Taisho, y necesitan alguien que lo cuide en la tarde-noche ya que ninguno de ellos se mantiene en la casa.

-Gracias pero no. – Dijo la pelinegra levantando su plato con completa indignación.

-Pero hija, te darán buena paga, además yo que sepa InuYasha no se la pasa en la casa, así que poco te lo tendrás que encontrar si tanto te molesta.

-Hmm, ¿de cuánto hablamos? – Pronunció mientras lavaba los platos.

-No sé, el dijo que te daría lo que pidieras, desde que fuera razonable.

-Bien entonces lo haré. – Dijo con determinación descargando con fuerza un plato en el mesón.

Luego de abandonar el comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia su habitación, la madre se quedó hablando con el abuelo.

-Pero algo raro fue que Inu Taisho me preguntó acerca del carácter Kagome y si sabía cómo se llevaba con su hijo, y al parecer le alegró que ella no lo tolera.

-Quién sabe por qué. – Dijo el abuelo finalmente. - ¿Será que tiene algo planeado? – Meditó. - No tal vez estoy siendo muy paranoico.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Realmente me alegra que la historia haya gustado, y como pidieron, aquí está el segundo capítulo._**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews: Nuriagomez; Azucenas45; Invitada _**_(Gracias por avisarme lo de Kohaku, no me había dado cuenta D: Y si lo sé, el lemmon nos convence a todos xD) **y Sue.**_

_**Si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia, consejo o lo que sea, acepto con mucho gusto lo que me puedan decir.**_

_**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, espero que les agrade este capítulo, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**¡Saludos! ^^**_


	3. Ch 3: Trabajar no es fácil

**Disclaimer:** _Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _Trabajar no es fácil_**

No era complicado decir que con el señor Taisho era diciendo y haciendo, una vez que Kagome aceptó, la madre habló al día siguiente con su nuevo vecino, el mayor de los Taisho se alegró inmensamente que la pelinegra accediera a ser la niñera de su sobrino, y porque estaba muy seguro de que la descripción de la muchacha le aseguraría que su hijo menor no lograría seducirla, y más por ganar la apuesta, deseaba que InuYasha dejara los malos pasos en los que estaba, tenía que aprender a no ser tan desvergonzado, aunque debía de aceptar que desde que salía con Kikyo, no era tan mujeriego como antes.

La casa de los Taisho estaba en completa tranquilidad, el día había transcurrido con normalidad, bueno, no había nadie en casa, el padre acababa de llegar a la vivienda con Shippo, y faltaban algunas horas para que el horario escolar llegara a su fin, por lo que debía esperar a que Kagome llegara del colegio y de una vez a cuidar al pequeño.

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin, y la pelinegra guardaba con mucha efusividad sus cuadernos en la maleta, una castaña con mirada preocupada se acercó sigilosa a su amiga.

-¿Kagome? ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Inquirió la castaña, curiosa.

-Sango, ¡Es que ya tengo trabajo! Podremos terminar de decorar mi cuarto y salir con más tranquilidad. – Respondió canturreando.

-¿Y eso? ¿En donde trabajaras? – Preguntó con interés, Kagome descendió el rostro algo avergonzada.

-En la casa de InuYasha como niñera. – Contestó con el tono de voz bajo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó estupefacta, no podía creer que su amiga partiera al lado oscuro. – Tu, InuYasha, en una casa, ¿Segura que está bien?

Kagome suspiró con resignación.

-Como sea, por lo que sé, él ni se la pasa en la casa, es al frente de la mía, y me pagarán bien. – Argumentó. – Además ni que me interesara lo que pase con él.

-Como quieras Kagome. – Dijo Sango. – Yo sé que no te interesa ni un poco, pero en serio ten cuidado con él. – Sonrió levemente.

-¿De qué se supone que debería tener cuidado? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras cerraba su maleta, Sango suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en el asiento.

-Kagome, tal vez no lo parezca, pero… - Se pausó mientras miraba a la pelinegra con preocupación. – InuYasha se ha acostado con medio instituto, incluso durante lo que ha estado con Kikyo, aunque ya no se oye mucho de eso… El que es, no deja de ser.

-¿Y tú crees que yo me dejaría calentar el oído por él? – Preguntó levantando más la ceja, si se podía, y cruzando los brazos.

-No estoy diciendo eso Kagome, sólo quiero que sepas.

Kagome suspiró con frustración, decidieron caminar hasta la casa, hasta que llegaron a la cuadra de la azabache, durante el camino no mencionaron nada acerca de InuYasha y sus malas costumbres, Sango se despidió y siguió con el camino a su vivienda, Kagome entró a su casa y anunció su llegada mientras se descalzaba los zapatos.

-Kagome, hija. – Saludó la madre cargando una maleta amarilla para luego entregársela. – Tienes que ir ya a cuidar al niño, aquí hay ropa de cambio, el señor Inu dejó muy en claro que a penas llegaras del colegio debías ir a su casa.

-Gracias mamá, ¿te dijo cuánto me pagará?

-Dijo que lo hablaría contigo.

-Está bien. – Suspiró por enésima vez la azabache. – Nos vemos en la noche.

Sin más salió de la casa para dirigirse a la del frente, timbró una vez, su estómago sonaba del hambre, ya era hora del almuerzo y ni había tenido tiempo de comer en casa, unos instantes después apareció el imponente hombre indicándole a seguir.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó mientras descendía la cabeza.

-Pasa Kagome. – Indicó Inu Taisho.

Se acomodaron en la sala en donde estaba el pequeño niño de cabello naranja mirando entretenidamente la televisión.

-El es Shippo, mi sobrino, lo cuidarás las próximas tres semanas.

-Mucho gusto Shippo, soy Kagome. – Saludó la pelinegra sonriente, que suerte que le gustaran tanto los niños.

El niño inmediatamente sonrió entusiasmado y antes de que la pelinegra lo advirtiera el pequeño estaba sentado en su regazo mientras se acurrucaba en ella y seguía mirando la televisión. Kagome sonrió.

-Bueno Kagome, dejo a Shippo en tus manos, confío en que si pasa algo me llamarás, el número está en la nevera. – Dijo Taisho, se colocaba su abrigo y se disponía a salir cuando en la entrada se encontró con alguien familiar. – InuYasha, ¿Y eso que llegas tan temprano?

-¿No puedo llegar temprano? – Atravesó la puerta. – Además no tenía ganas de estar con Kikyo porque…- Se frenó en seco al ver a cierta pelinegra sentada en SU sofá. - ¿Y ella que hace aquí?

-Ah, ella será la niñera de Shippo. – InuYasha hizo una cara queriendo decir algo como: _¡¿Qué diablos?!_ Inu sonrió con satisfacción. - ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

Kagome giró su rostro para dedicarle una mirada no muy agradable al albino, este sólo bufo molesto.

-No, por nada, me iré a caminar.

-Espera InuYasha, es que Kagome acaba de llegar y no conoce la casa, ¿Se la podrías mostrar? Yo ya me voy.

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, el padre ya había abandonado la casa, InuYasha se sentó en otro sofá con la única intención de que cuando su padre estuviera lo suficientemente lejos el también se largaría, no quería estar con esa molesta, Kagome lo miraba expectante, algo como, _¿Por qué no me muestras la casa? ¿Qué esperas? _Unos minutos de silencio, y el pequeño pelinaranja solo miraba de un lado a otro, con confusión.

-InuYasha, ¿No le mostrarás la casa a Kagome?

-¿No lo puedes hacer tu? Pequeño molesto…

-¡Qué no soy pequeño! – Gritó el niño. – Además, Kagome es muy bonita, ¿no crees?

Kagome se puso de todos los colores mientras un InuYasha con un sonrojo imperceptible giraba el rostro.

-Me voy. – Dijo por fin.

InuYasha salió de la casa sin decir una palabra y Shippo miraba expectante a la pelinegra, ella suspiró mientras el rubor abandonaba las mejillas.

-No le pongas cuidado, el es un idiota. – Dijo el pequeño y si no hubiera sido por su tono tan infantil e inocente, Kagome le hubiera reprendido por sus palabras.

-Shippo, ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así?

-InuYasha. – Respondió el niño con obviedad.

Kagome suspiró profundamente, serían las tres semanas más largas de su vida. _Todo sea por la paga…_y ni siquiera había acordado cuanto ganaría.

* * *

Cerca de su casa había un parque al que solía ir frecuentemente, cuando todos pensaban que estaba por algún lugar quien sabe qué haciendo, en realidad sólo estaba sentado por horas mirar la gente pasar. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa chiquilla?_

Casi gritaba mientras se golpeaba con la mano en la frente, un niño con un perro que pasaba por su lado le preguntó la hora, y él al ser interrumpido levantó su rostro mostrándose al niño con el ceño completamente fruncido y los ojos dorados que ardían en fuego. -_¡¿Yo qué voy a saber, enano?!-_ Espetó molesto mientras el niño con una cara de terror se alejaba corriendo buscando el refugio de su madre. La señora lo miró de manera reprobatoria, mientras tomaba de la mano a su hijo y se alejaba del parque. _Maldito mi padre por contratarla a ella, ahora, ¿qué haré?_ Se preguntaba molesto, lo había decidido, si hubiera sido otra, con todo el gusto, pero con Kagome no quería nada, y prefería decir que se rendía a al menos intentar conquistarla.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, la pelinegra estaba mirando televisión, hacia un par de horas había acostado al niño y este se quedó dormido después de toda una tarde de juegos, estaba agotada, quería irse a su casa a dormir, sólo esperaba que Inu Taisho llegara.

-¿Me tardé mucho? – Saludó el hombre ingresando a su vivienda. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Buenas noches. – Respondió desperezándose. – Bien, si señor, Shippo es como una fuente inagotable de energía, pero me fue bien.

-Me alegro Kagome. – Dejó el maletín en una repisa al lado de la entrada, tomó asiento frente a la pelinegra. – Ahora hablemos de negocios. – Sonrió.

-¿Negocios? – Rió Kagome mientras se acomodaba. – Suena como si fuera adulta.

-Si negocios. – Rió el hombre también. - ¿Te parece bien 25 dólares la hora?

-¿25 dólares? – Kagome se atragantó con el aire, eso era mucho. - ¿Está bromeando?

-Lo digo en serio, ¿es muy poco? – Inu preguntó preocupado.

Estaba claro que no sabía nada acerca de tarifas de niñeras.

-Es mucho… - Susurró. – Pero si a usted le parece bien. – Era dinero después de todo.

-Por eso te pregunto, si te parece bien, por mí no hay problema. – Dijo como si esa cantidad de dinero no fuera problema.

-Bueno es que… - Determinada al siguiente día exploraría la casa, y visitaría el patio trasero para cerciorarse de que hubiera un árbol de billetes para justificar la cantidad que ofrecía por sus servicios de niñera.

-Creo que eres la indicada para el trabajo, por eso quiero pagarte bien. – Dijo el hombre, Kagome asintió. – Por cierto, ¿InuYasha está? –Negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos, fueron 8 horas de trabajo, son 200. – Extendió un par de billetes a la pelinegra que no cabía del asombro.

Kagome salió de la casa aún _shockeada_ por la cantidad de dinero que acababa de recibir, en el largo camino de la casa de los Taisho al suyo no se encontró con InuYasha, eso le preocupó, en toda la tarde no fue a dar a la casa, y ni mencionar que ya era bastante tarde, Sango tenía razón, el peliplateado era un sin vergüenza, mejor mantenerse alejada de él, y que mientras ella estuviera en casa que ni se lo tuviera que encontrar. Entró a su habitación somnolienta, se tumbó pesadamente a la cama y se durmió, no se supo más de Kagome Higurashi hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

El peliplata entraba sigilosamente a la casa, sin hacer ruido, no contaba con que su padre estuviera en la sala leyendo, y su hermano andara por la casa buscando algo que necesitaba.

-Bonitas horas de llegar.

Bufó, estaba molesto, no podía creer que su padre le hubiera buscado a la pelinegra que más le molestaba, estaba seguro que su progenitor tendría alguna idea de lo mucho que no la soportaba, lo curioso era que ni sabía por qué la odiaba, sólo sentía un ridículo resentimiento sin razón, o bueno eso creía.

-¿Estás satisfecho? – Dijo mirándolo enfurecido. – Vale, pierdo la apuesta, no quiero tener que conquistar a Kagome.

-¿Tan fácil te rindes? – Sonrió, no era lo que esperaba, quería que su hijo aprendiera pero se había rendido el primer día.

-Es patético, lógico que lo haría. – Espetó Sesshomaru acomodándose en el sillón.

-Tenía más expectativas contigo hijo mío, pero ya que te rindes, deberás pagarme.

-Ni lo intentó, es un cobarde. – Dijo el hermano mayor y se marchó.

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Cálmate InuYasha, pero ¿estás seguro que desistes? Kagome es muy linda, no entiendo porqué te rindes.

-Es una molestia, no me agrada, estoy bien con Kikyo.

-No pareciera que fueras mi hijo. – Dijo el hombre con cierta melancolía. – Si yo tuviera tu edad no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-¡Viejo pervertido! No quiero nada con Kagome, NADA.

-Sólo digo, perderás más que la apuesta, tu orgullo del que tanto alardeas. – El hijo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, el padre se incorporó de su asiento, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. – Piénsalo, es mucho lo que pierdes.

Bufó, para seguir detrás de su padre y llegar a su habitación, serían tres largas semanas, pero ahora se habían metido con su orgullo, conquistaría a Kagome, incluso haría más, sólo por demostrarles que no lo debían subestimar, sonrió maliciosamente, sería difícil con esa fastidiosa, pero lo haría, no ha nacido la chica que se resista a InuYasha Taisho, además, tenían razón, la maldita tenía un punto a su favor, era linda.

* * *

Pasó la semana más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno realmente sólo pasaron tres días, y ya era viernes, ¡Viernes por fin! Kagome poco se había encontrado con InuYasha, no asistía a mitad de las clases, y en casa ni se la pasaba, era un alivio, pero agotador.

-Kagome… - Decía la castaña posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para darle la vuelta, se frenó al verla.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kagome con un tono de ultratumba y enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó? Estas… ¡Pareces un _zombie_! – Exclamó Sango horrorizada.

-No dormí bien anoche, tenía que adelantar las tareas y no he tenido tiempo.

-Ese trabajo te va a matar.

-Sango, en dos días ya tengo 400 dólares, un par de semanas más y listo.

-Como digas Higurashi.

Sango sonrió con preocupación, ese trabajo no le hacía bien a su amiga, haciendo caso omiso a sus ansiedades, caminó con la pelinegra hacia el patio, debían comer onces, se sentaron al lado de las tres amigas del otro curso.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – Preguntó Eri bastante horrorizada.

-Trabajo. – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Cómo han estado chicas?

Sango no era la misma tímida de hace unos días, ahora socializaba con las amigas del otro salón y de vez en cuando charlaban, hoy era el día de hacerlo, hablaron mientras comían.

-Kagome, así no podrás conquistar a nadie, debemos hacer algo al respecto. – Dijo Yuka tocando el pelo algo enmarañado de la azabache.

-No es que me interese.

-Pero Hojo, un chico de nuestro salón nos ha preguntado por ti, debes de interesarle. – Dijo Yuka bastante animada.

-¿Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos? No me interesa. – Dijo encolerizada, si, la falta de sueño la tenía de muy mal humor.

-Cálmate Kagome, deberíamos salir hoy. – Dijo Ayumi tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No puedo, trabajo.

-¿Pero en qué estás trabajando que te esclaviza tanto? – Indagó Eri.

-De niñera de InuYasha. – Respondió medio dormida.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron las tres al unísono.

-Digo, digo. – Corrigió despertándose por el grito de las chicas. – En la casa de InuYasha, no de él, pero no se preocupen, ni está cuando yo estoy, como tanto le preocupa a Sango.

-¿Estás bien con eso Kagome? Estar en la casa de InuYasha no es que sea tan… seguro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un mujeriego? – Preguntó con monotonía. – No ha intentado nada conmigo, incluso me odia, y yo a él, no hay rollo.

-Y rebelde... Hablando de mujeriegos… - Dijo Yuka mirando hacia la silueta de un chico que se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Sanguito! ¡Kagome! – Saludó el muchacho. - ¿Cómo están señoritas?

-Bien, hasta que llegaste Miroku. – Dijo la castaña con pesadez.

-No digas eso, venía a proponerles algo.

-¿Qué es? – Indagó Kagome con una cara de _no-he-dormido-di-lo-que-tengas-que-decir-y-lárgate_. El pelinegro dio un respingo mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento Kagome, no creí que estuvieras tan sensible… - La azabache le fulminó con la mirada, tragó saliva. Nervioso. – Venía a avisarles que mañana habrá una fiesta organizada por un chico de último año, quería saber si les gustaría venir conmigo.

En la frente de Kagome apareció una venita, mientras que la castaña bajó la cabeza con resignación.

-¡Ah es cierto! – Exclamó Eri. – Nosotras queríamos contarles que íbamos a ir también.

-¿En serio Eri? – Preguntó Kagome tratando de disimular su enojo con un tic en la ceja. - ¿No nos ves? No somos exactamente "Populares" – Dijo haciendo una seña con las manos. – No creo que ir a una fiesta sea una buena idea.

-De acuerdo con eso. – Apoyó Sango, Miroku se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Pero Sanguito, sería bueno ir un rato, igual no es que toque llevar invitación. – Añadió Houshi antes de sentir una bofetada en su mejilla.

-¡No iremos! – Exclamó Kagome. – Posiblemente nos encontremos con gente que no deseo ver…

-Y a esa gente te refieres a… - Pronunció Ayumi.

-InuYasha. – Soltó Sango, todos asintieron resignados.

-No creo que lo encuentres, él no suele asistir a fiestas. – Intervino Miroku. – Bueno, ya no lo hace.

-Eso no me da más ánimos.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. – Dijo Sango. – Además no me molestaría salir alguna vez. – Admitió avergonzada.

-Bien, entonces primero paso por Sango, y luego pasaremos por ti. – Propuso Miroku con entusiasmo. - ¿Ustedes tres también quieren que las lleve? – Se dirigió a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, ellas negaron con la cabeza, el pelinegro sonrió.

-Espera, que no voy a ir…

Antes de decir algo más, Houshi las abandonó, Kagome estaba preocupada mientras las otras cuatro cuchicheaban con alegría, suspiró derrotada tratando de aceptar que la obligarían ir a la fiesta quisiera o no. No tanto por que estuviera su vecino, simplemente no sentía que las fiestas fueran lo suyo, con decir que sólo había asistido a un par, y una de ellas era familiar.

* * *

La rutina era simple, salía rápido del colegio e inmediatamente se dirigía a la casa de los Taisho, en su maleta llevaba ropa de cambio, y mientras le daba algo de comer al pequeño Shippo se cambiaba en el baño de visitantes. El uniforme del colegio no le agradaba mucho por lo que se cambiaba con algo de rapidez, entrecerró la puerta mientras se quitaba la camisa y quedaba sólo en sujetador.

InuYasha los viernes dormía toda la tarde y generalmente salía en la noche, si bien salía con Kikyo o con unos amigos que tenía con los cuales se dedicaba a jugar billar o beber de vez en cuando, entró sin saludar a su casa, era su casa, y el enano que tenía de primo no le iba a molestar, avanzó con algo de urgencia al baño, necesitaba entrar, empujó con violencia la puerta mientras una estupefacta Kagome se giraba con el sujetador en las manos y sin pensarlo asestaba una bofetada en la mejilla del peliplata.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Gritó. -¿Por qué me pegas?

-¿Te parece poco? – Exclamó mientras se cubría con una toalla el pecho, sonrojada, y no solo de la rabia.

-Eres una tonta. Es tu culpa por dejar la puerta abierta.

Kagome sintió que se le coloreaba todo el rostro.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Lárgate!

Empujó a InuYasha fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara mientras aún trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, InuYasha la acababa de ver semidesnuda, no saldría de ese baño. Jamás. Y si lo hacía no volvería a esa casa, se mudaría lejos para no tener que volver a ver a ese estúpido imprudente. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras terminaba muy dificultosamente de vestirse. Tal vez estaba siendo muy dramática, ignoraría lo que acababa de pasar, no cambiaría su vida sólo porque InuYasha la vió en paños menores.

Salió del baño con un leve rubor en las mejillas, en el transcurso del baño a la cocina no hizo contacto visual con nada, Inu le había autorizado preparar su almuerzo, onces y comida si era necesario, incluso le dijo: _Estas en casa. _Tarareando alguna canción se acomodó un delantal y se dispuso a preparar una merienda. Se sentó al lado de Shippo a comer un poco de arroz mientras el niño jugaba con un carrito.

-¿No me darás comida? – Preguntó el de ojos dorados.

-¿Perdón? – Inquirió molesta.

-Sí, tú estás comiendo, yo tengo hambre.

-¿Y pretendes que yo te dé de comer? – Preguntó enojada. – Ni que fuera tu empleada.

-Keh, esto no funciona. – Masculló para si mismo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que saldrías con Kikyo o algo. – Dijo con amargura, le molestaba su mera presencia.

-Los viernes no salgo. – Dijo suavemente, Kagome soltó una sonora carcajada. – Bueno no en la tarde. – Añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bah, no me interesa, si quieres puedes servirte, que quedó arroz.

-Está bien, ¿me puedes mostrar?

-¿Hasta eso? – Preguntó sobre exaltada, pero cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo algo grosera, por primera vez tenía una conversación con InuYasha más larga que sólo un par de palabras. –Sígueme te muestro. – Añadió esta vez con la voz más suave.

Avanzaron hasta la cocina, Kagome se acercó al mesón en donde yacía una olla con algo de arroz, la pelinegra le pidió que le pasara un plato, ella le serviría, mientras InuYasha daba la vuelta y buscaba la vajilla solicitada, la chica no pudo percibir la sonrisa de satisfacción que tuvo el peliplata cuando ella accedió a servirle. Una vez con el plato en la mano lo dejó al lado de Kagome quien parecía muy entretenida sacando arroz, se acercó muy lentamente hasta la pelinegra mientras disimuladamente aspiró su aroma, era delicioso, exquisito, sin poderlo evitar llevó su mano a la estrecha cintura de la chica, acercando su nariz al cuello de esta, ella se exaltó abruptamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Gritó completamente enojada y colorada, él sólo se aparto mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa ladina que se escapaba.

-Lo siento, yo… - Su voz sonaba tan masculina, incluso para un muchacho de dieciséis años. – No pude evitarlo.

-¿No pudiste evitarlo? – Preguntó indignada. – A ver si puedes evitar esta.

Y la cuchara con la que servía el arroz voló por los aires, justo en dirección del albino, quien ágilmente la esquivó. Se alejó con esa sonrisa burlona dejando a una estupefacta Kagome. Si, sabía que la había descolocado, y eso era exactamente lo que quería, y aunque sintió un increíble impulso de besarle el cuello, se reprimió, recordándose que era una chica difícil de tratar. _Todo a su tiempo InuYasha, todo a su tiempo._ Y abandonó la vivienda.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Bueno, este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo que los anteriores, y sólo centrado en InuYasha y Kagome, en el próximo habrá un poco más de otras parejas :3 Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**P0pul4ar gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste lo que va del fic ^^**

**Recuerden que recibo sugerencias, opiniones y críticas con mucho gusto, así que si quieren decirme algo siéntanse libre de hacerlo :3 **

**Gracias por la lectura, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Ch 4: ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****_¡Nos vamos de fiesta!_**

Por fin sábado, después de esa agotadora semana Kagome sentía un alivio infinito de poder usar ese día para descansar, su plan: pasar todo el día echada en la cama y sin hacer nada. Si, era un buen plan de sábado para una adolescente de quince años, ¿no?

O bueno, eso creía, porque ese sábado sería todo menos tranquilo, su abuelo salió con su hermano Sota, mientras que su madre se quedó en la casa haciendo los oficios del hogar, hasta el medio día el plan iba a la perfección, no había salido del cuarto y nadie la había molestado, hasta que su madre entró a su habitación.

-Kagome, deberías arreglarte, ¿no saldrás hoy?

La pelinegra sintió un terrible mal humor, la acababan de despertar, ¿Qué parte de _–no me molesten en mi día libre-_ no había entendido su madre? Se destapó de las cobijas, con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara actitud de pereza, se dirigió a su progenitora.

-Mamá, no voy a salir, voy a descansar todo el día.

La señora Higurashi forzó una sonrisa mientras que con fingida "amabilidad" desarropó a su hija, y ella forcejeaba para quedarse con sus cobijas.

-Kagome, no es una sugerencia, es una orden, si no vas a salir al menos arréglate y haz algo productivo.

Gruñó mientras salía de la habitación gritándole que más le valía comenzar a hacer algo, bufó, pelear con su madre era caso perdido, si ella le decía algo, debía obedecerle, aunque la señora Higurashi bien parecía amable y comprensiva, sólo Kagome la conocía en su "modo asesino" por lo que tenía perfectamente claro que era mejor no hacerla enojar. Malhumorada comenzó a organizar su cuarto, acomodando algunas cosas y botando todo lo que no sirviera, tenía suficiente dinero para comprar materiales necesarios, entonces recordó que su amiga Sango era su ayudante predilecta, emocionada se lanzó a la cama en donde yacía su móvil para enviarle un mensaje, y justo en ese momento lo recordó.

¡La fiesta!

Tenía claro que así la arrastraran no iba a ir, ya se inventaría alguna tonta excusa para no ir, pero por ahora no podía llamar a la castaña, no, si no se quería ver involucrada con una fiesta a la que no iba a asistir. Se medio arregló con ropa casual y salió a caminar, a la vuelta había un parque que había visitado un par de veces, le parecía tranquilo, perfecto para despejar la mente, y posiblemente no se encontraría con nadie, se sentaría cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol y dormiría, si, al menos no estaba desobedeciendo a su madre.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, estaba realmente aburrido y ese mocoso no había dejado de fastidiarle, luego de darle un paseo por el parque en la mañana, volvió a la casa a esperar a su padre, quería librarse de su primo lo más pronto posible, y salir un rato, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el señor Inu llegó al hogar, por lo que luego de esa hora estuvo libre. Ahora caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, buscando algo que hacer, entró a un billar, un lugar que no visitaba hacía mucho tiempo, y aprovechó su tarde de ocio para entrar, allí tenía algunos conocidos, era una buena distracción, caminó hasta que lo llamaron.

-¿Taisho? Milagro en verte por acá. – Pronunció un pelinegro que acababa de golpear la bola blanca con el taco.

-Miroku. – Saludó el peliplateado. – Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no venía por estos lares, creo que me hacía falta ya.

-InuYasha, ¿Tres bandas o pool? – Preguntó mientras lanzaba un taco, el cual fue recibido ágilmente por el Taisho.

-Tres bandas.

Si bien, InuYasha parecía un asocial en el colegio, consideraba a Miroku un buen amigo, aunque pocas veces hablaba con él en clases, si se encontraba frecuentemente con él para salir, todo gracias a que hace casi tres años, se encontraron casualmente en ese mismo billar, se habían visto en la escuela, pero jamás hablado, y Miroku quien por primera vez visitaba un sitio así, fue molestado por otros chicos de más edad, él de trece años sólo pudo sentirse como un marginado, ya que ni sabía jugar, ni nadie quería jugar con él.

* * *

_Sesshomaru, no acostumbraba a visitar esos sitios, sin embargo fue llevado un par de veces por su hermano menor para que le enseñara a jugar, y posteriormente, este acostumbró a ir casi a diario, con tal de pasar el tiempo. Además había otra razón, Mizuki, una chica de diecisiete años trabajaba como mesera en el lugar, sin duda era linda, por lo que InuYasha, el Casanova de trece años, frecuentaba el billar con tal de ver a la linda mesera. Mizuki a veces le seguía el juego, pero no le daba pie suficiente, sólo le parecía divertido que un chico menor que ella la intentara conquistar, un día estaban distraídos cuando un golpe resonó en el establecimiento, la chica inmediatamente se incorporó a ver que sucedía, y pudo divisar a un pelinegro tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la mejilla. InuYasha prontamente se levantó y corrió a auxiliarlo, una vez lo identificó como compañero de clases, lo defendió de aquellos matones, quienes lo superaban en edad y tamaño, pero aunque el peliplata se sintiera muy valiente, no pudo contra los chicos, y junto con Miroku, quedaron en el suelo, golpeados, Mizuki sacó a los alborotadores del billar, claro que con ayuda del jefe, y luego atendió a los chicos, pidiéndoles que evitaran los problemas, sin embargo ellos siguieron frecuentando el billar, sólo que ahora lo hacían juntos, InuYasha le enseñó a Miroku, y con el paso del tiempo formaron una amistad, sólo que esta no era conocida en la escuela._

* * *

Miroku golpeaba ágilmente con el taco, mientras InuYasha sentía cómo el pelinegro cada vez era mejor que él, posiblemente, porque ya casi no iba al billar, pero no se iba a dejar de su amigo.

-Veo que has venido mucho últimamente, has mejorado bastante, pero no creo que lo suficiente para superarme. – Dijo el peliplata mientras se inclinaba y daba un golpe certero a la bola vinotinto.

-¿Tan confiado estás? – Sonrió Miroku. – Cierto que eres muy bueno, pero sé que ya te he superado.

-Claro, como ahora no sales de acá. – Rió Taisho. –Por cierto, ¿Y Mizuki?

-Por ahí debe de estar. – Respondió Miroku. – Sólo que ahora sólo trabaja en las noches, y los fines de semana, ya sabes por la universidad y eso.

-Hace tiempo no la veo. – Sonrió con cierta melancolía. – Y, ¿Cómo vas con esa chica de la que me has hablado?

El pelinegro sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento en frente de la mesa de billar, sacó un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca mientras lo encendía.

-No lo sé. – Exhaló el humo, pensativo. – Ella es diferente a las otras, es como un reto, y eso es lo que me atrae de ella.

-¿Tan difícil es? – Rió InuYasha. – Y yo que pensaba que para el gran Miroku no había chica que se le resistiera. - Se burló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y le quitaba uno de los cigarros.

-¿Yo el gran Miroku? – Rió. – Bien si lo soy, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

-Miroku tiene razón InuYasha, creo que tú le ganas en eso.

Apareció una chica rubia de unos veinte años, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, y unos hermosos ojos azules, no eran características de una japonesa, ella tenía descendencia americana, pero se había criado en el país nipón.

-¡Mizuki! – Saludó el peliplateado con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo a la rubia. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Mizuki correspondió al cariñoso saludo, tomó asiento frente a ellos, saludó de igual manera al pelinegro.

-Mizuki, tráenos algo de tomar. – Ordenó el pelinegro.

-Ustedes son unos niños, no pueden beber. – Rió la rubia. – Ya los dejan fumar y eso es mucho.

Ambos bufaron y desviaron la mirada, Mizuki siempre los había visto como unos niños, y por más que ahora tenían dieciséis años, la chica los trataba como hermanos menores, y ellos la veían como una hermana mayor, con quien podían hablar y recibir consejos.

-InuYasha, hoy hay fiesta en casa de Koga, ¿sabías? – Dijo Miroku. - ¿Vamos?

-Si sabía. – Respondió molesto. – No voy a ir a la casa de ese idiota.

-Qué inmaduro Inu. – Rió Mizuki. – Deberías ir, a ver si consigues una chica o algo.

-Mizuki, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, pero tu ni me das la hora. – Sonrió InuYasha, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-Es broma, el _Don Juan_ ahora está con alguien. – Dijo Miroku.

-¿Ah si? – Dijo Mizuki sorprendida. - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¡Admites que tienes celos! Ya quisieras tú estar en la posición de Kikyo.

-Claro que sí, no sabes cómo eso me hace sentir. – Dramatizó la rubia. - ¿Quién es ella? Parece que la quieres.

-Kikyo es una chica de la escuela, está en último año, ya lleva casi un año con InuYasha. – Respondió Miroku. – La debe querer, porque imagínate a este idiota en una relación seria, eso es casi un milagro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – Dijo Mizuki. – Espero que hayas cambiado así sea un poco, ya sabes que a las chicas no nos gustan los mujeriegos. – Le guiño un ojo. – Y tú también Miroku, si quieres conquistar a Sango, deberías dejar de tocarle el trasero a todas las chicas. – Continuó mientras forzaba una sonrisa. - ¡Y también a mí! – Dijo apartando la mano traviesa del Houshi.

-Mizuki, es la maldición, ya sabes…

-Nada de maldición Miroku. Yo me voy, tengo que seguir trabajando.

La rubia se levantó y dejó a ambos chicos solos.

-¿Es Sango? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era ella? – Preguntó el peliplata con una mirada traviesa. – Ella no es difícil, ¡es imposible!

-Por eso precisamente no te había dicho, sabía lo que dirías, pero es que ella es tan hermosa. – Suspiró con resignación. – Por cierto, por eso es que quiero que vayas hoy a la fiesta, ella aceptó ir, pero también iremos con Kagome, la chica nueva, necesito que alguien la distraiga, y como ella está trabajando en tu casa, creí que podías ayudarme…

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco si piensas que quiero ir contigo y esa niñata. – Gruñó levantándose del asiento.

-Vamos InuYasha. – Insistió el ojiazul. – Hazle un favor a tu mejor amigo, mira que yo no te pido nada.

El de ojos ámbar se negó unas cinco mil veces, pero luego de insistir, terminó aceptando, la obstinación de Miroku era bastante, y siempre conseguía lo que quería, así tuviera que prometer algo, como en este caso debía prometer que no le pediría nada nunca más en la vida, claro que el pelinegro no lo prometía del todo, al fin y al cabo, no se sabe cuando más podría pedirle algo a su amigo InuYasha. Ambos sabían que esa promesa sería imposible de cumplir, pero el peliplata sólo quería que Miroku dejara de molestarle, además que podría ser una buena oportunidad para ganar la apuesta con su padre.

-Si me ganas en la partida de billar, iré. - Sonrió Taisho, Miroku asintió igual con una sonrisa.

* * *

La familia Higurashi charlaba tranquilamente luego de la cena, mientras Kagome organizaba la cocina y lavaba la loza, luego de dormir toda la tarde bajo el árbol volvió a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde a seguir durmiendo en su habitación. Todo iba normal hasta que escuchó el pito de un carro, y posteriormente la voz de una chica gritando: _Kagome, ¿Ya estás lista? _Empalideció y dejó caer un plato que estaba secando, la madre, hermano y abuelo la miraron interrogantes.

-Kagome, no me dijiste que saldrías en la noche. – Dijo la madre esbozando una disimulada sonrisa.

-Eso es porque no saldré, han de estar equivocados.

Respondió molesta, mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, su madre sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió mientras veía como una castaña se acercaba hasta el portón.

-¡Sango! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! – Dijo la señora Higurashi. – Voy a llamar a Kagome para que salgan. – Sonrió. - ¿Gustas pasar? Por cierto, ¿A dónde irán?

Sango asintió, mientras entraba tímidamente a la casa.

-Hay una fiesta de un chico de tercero, Miroku, un amigo nos llevará a ambas, ¿Kagome no le dijo?

-Que bueno, no realmente no, espérame la llamo.

La señora Higurashi subió hasta la habitación de su hija, entró y vió a Kagome acostada, repitiendo: _"No voy a ir, no voy a ir, diles que estoy enferma o algo"_ Su madre rió divertida y empezó a jalar a la pelinegra por las piernas, y ella se agarraba con desesperación a las barandas de su cama.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Es bueno que tengas amigos y salgas con ellos, estás en _esa_ edad.

¿_Esa_ edad? Su madre estaba definitivamente loca, ¿En qué familia demencial la madre obliga a sus hijos a asistir a fiestas con alcohol, drogas y esas cosas?

-¿Es que no te importa a donde vaya? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

-Una madre que apoya a su hija. Si no vas, le pido a Sango que suba y ella si te saca de estas cuatro paredes.

Kagome bufó molesta y sin muchos ánimos comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, claro el plan iba en hacerle creer a su madre que iría y cinco o diez minutos después volver por algún extraño problema. Si, ese plan era perfecto y no tendría porque fallar. La señora Higurashi con un extraño sexto sentido previó esto y le dijo a Sango que le ayudara a arreglarse, la chica con diligencia se dirigió a su habitación a ayudarla. Kagome tendría que soportarlo, no quería pelear, el nuevo plan: escapar cuando Sango y Miroku estuviesen distraídos.

-¡Estás preciosa! – Dijo la señora Higurashi mirando a Kagome que usaba un vestido color azul claro con unas zapatillas del mismo color, Sango la maquilló de manera sutil. - ¿Verdad que sí?

Sango asintió, mientras que el Abuelo y Sota sonrieron de oreja a oreja elevando el pulgar. Se escuchó el pito proveniente del auto del Houshi, Sango jaló a Kagome hacia la calle.

-¡Nos vamos de fiesta! – Gritó enérgica la castaña. –Alégrate Kagome.

-Si… - Dijo la pelinegra con fingida emoción y tono de voz bajo mientras alzaba desganada su brazo derecho.

Entraron al auto, Sango adelante como copiloto y Kagome atrás, saludó a Miroku sin ánimos.

-Se demoraron mucho.

-Miroku, ¿a quién le robaste el auto? – Inquirió Sango.

-Me lo prestó mi papa… - Respondió decepcionado. - ¿Cómo crees eso de mi, Sanguito?

-Ah pues yo no sé…

Kagome desde atrás observaba la escena divertida, era gracioso ver como esos dos se trataban, cuando a leguas se notaba que ambos se gustaban, todo iba bien hasta que la mano "maldita" de Miroku se volvió al asiento de Sango buscando sus posaderas, Kagome se tapó la vista esperando la reacción. Se escuchó una bofetada.

-¡Más te vale dejar esa maldita mano quieta! O no voy contigo a ningún lado.

Miroku suspiró resignado, y aceleró el auto, Kagome volteó su rostro en dirección hacia su casa y vió a su madre agitando su mano, giró y dio una mirada fugaz a la casa del frente, estaba a oscuras, no se veía movimiento, posiblemente ni se iba a encontrar con InuYasha, suspiró aliviada, para luego volver a mirar al frente a un Miroku concentrado y una Sango en silencio. Sería un largo viaje.

* * *

**¡Buenas buenas, lectores!**

**Vengo terriblemente avergonzada por no actualizar en casi un mes :'c *Se esconde* Me disculpo con ustedes por no haber subido el capítulo antes, a pesar de que estoy en vacaciones, mi musa desapareció y quien sabe cuando se dignará a volver... Este capítulo no salió como esperaba y eso que le dí vueltas por días y días, sin embargo a la final como que sí me gusto un poco, espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

**Ya sé que prometí más parejas, pero como dije, el capítulo de la fiesta se aplazó (?) xD Pero les prometo que el próximo si tendrá lo que prometo xd y aspiro actualizarlo como máximo en una semana. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones o algo, ya saben que todo lo que puedan decirme o sugerirme, lo recibo n.n**

Gracias:

**Azucenas45 **por tu Review, me alegra que te intrigue tanto :3 Y tranquila que en este fic Kagome es bien difícil (o eso creo) no la tendrá para nada fácil InuYasha. Espero te haya intrigado también este ^^.

**Elena 79** por comentar n.n Lo sé, jaja se idiotizó InuYasha xD Yo también quiero un trabajo así jajaja. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Invitada **me alegra que te haya gustado lo que va del fic, espero te siga gustando con este capítulo ^^.

**Jossy-chan **¡Bienvenida! Me hace feliz que te agrade mi fic, bueno respecto a la narración, me siento más cómoda con el omnisciente, pero creo que me animaré a hacer un par de capítulos desde el punto de vista de los personajes, espero te guste este capítulo :3.

**Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Saludos n.n**


	5. Ch 5: ¡Paren el mundo que aquí me bajo!

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los derechos de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****_¡Paren el mundo que aquí me bajo!_**

Locura, descontrol y caos era la definición de lo que estaba ante sus ojos, pero bueno, eso era lo usual en una fiesta de adolescentes, casi a las nueve llegaron a la casa de un tal Koga, el chico de tercero con quien no hablaban pero que había invitado a todo el instituto. Miroku entró con naturalidad, como quien está acostumbrado a ese ambiente, seguido de Sango quien tenía los ojos abiertos miraba todo con entusiasmo, y por último la pobre Kagome que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

Al entrar rápidamente fueron guiadas por el Houshi hasta la sala, habían algunos sentados y otros bailando y bebiendo, tomaron asiento mientras intentaban formar parte de la conversación que ocurría, sin mucho éxito, porque Miroku estaba muy concentrado en hablarle a Sango y Kagome sólo era indiferente y parecía no ser visible en ese lugar.

-Tomen. – Entregó Miroku a cada una un vaso con un poco de sake. – No vayan a tomar mucho.

Sango recibió con curiosidad, mientras Kagome lo dejó a un lado inmediatamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sango, ya entonada, aceptara las invitaciones de Miroku para bailar, ambos se levantaron y la pelinegra vio aquello como oportunidad de escapar, no estaba lejos de casa, podía tomar un bus y no tardaría más de una hora. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse, cuando alguien la detuvo.

-Oye tú, ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo un chico. – La fiesta no se ha acabado, es más, ni ha empezado.

-Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?

-No, pero me gustaría.

El atrevido chico intentó acercarse a Kagome, y ella estaba dispuesta a responderle con una patada en las bolas, cuando otro muchacho apareció.

-¡Hey Sougo! ¿Qué haces? Deja el acoso. – Dijo un chico. – Si la estás molestando, más te vale que te alejes.

El muchacho lo miró amenazador, y el acosador se alejó con la mirada gacha antes de murmurar una que otra grosería. El reciente salvador se acercó a Kagome y le preguntó sobre su estado, ella le respondió que estaba bien y le agradeció, luego él se presentó.

-Oh, perdóname, soy Koga, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome. – Respondió. – Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir.

-Qué indiscreción con el anfitrión de la fiesta, irte tan temprano. – Dijo tomándola del brazo y haciéndola sentar a su lado, antes de que Kagome pudiera protestar, continuó. – Lamento si te molesto, pero hay mucha gente que no conozco, mis amigos están distraídos, y otros andan molestando, ¿Estás segura que tienes que irte? ¿No me acompañarías un rato al menos?

Kagome bufó molesta, acomodándose en el sofá, bien, se lo debía, la había salvado, pero desde un principio, si no hubiera estado en la fiesta, ese tal Sougo jamás la hubiera molestado.

-Está bien. – Suspiró resignada. – Si tú eres Koga, estás en tercero, ¿no?

El chico asintió. – Si, ¿tú también estudias allá? Jamás te había visto, estoy seguro de que no olvidaría tan bella chica.

-Sí, voy en segundo, además de ser nueva. – Respondió con nerviosismo, al notar un leve sonrojo, apartó la mirada del muchacho.

Se podría decir que la conversación iba fluida, aunque a veces se tornaba incómoda, era algo normal en una conversación entre desconocidos, tomaba del vaso que Miroku le dio mientras observaba como bailaban sus dos amigos, notando como el pelinegro aprovechaba cualquier chance para agarrar a Sango donde no era debido; aunque a Kagome le había agradado el muchacho, si no se marchaba en ese momento, no tendría otra oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando su amiga se acercó bastante sonrojada y con paso torpe.

-¡Kagome! ¡Te quiero mucho! – La abrazó, la pelinegra intentó apartarla y ayudarla a caminar.

Le pidió excusas a Koga y él con una sonrisa la tranquilizó y le dijo que se iría a conocer más gente, y que esperaba que hablaran en el colegio.

-Sango, ¿Cuánto has tomado? – Preguntó entre molesta y preocupada.

-No mucho, ¡lo juro! – Apareció Miroku, Kagome le dedicó una mirada asesina. – En serio, se ha tomado dos vasos, no sabía que era tan poco tolerante al alcohol, ¡y con tan poquito sake!

Kagome notó la decepción en el muchacho, y le sonrió comprensiva.

-Deberíamos irnos Miroku. – Le dijo, tratando de cargar a su amiga. – Ella está mal, y yo no iré a ponerle cara a sus padres.

-¿Tú has tomado Kagome?

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?

-Es que no me siento en condiciones de manejar, ¿sabes conducir?

-No mucho. – Respondió, recordando que había reprobado el examen al menos unas cuatro veces. – Puedo defenderme, pero no tengo licencia.

-Entonces deberíamos esperar.

Kagome estaba a punto de gritar que no, cuando Sango se cayó de sus brazos.

-Se quedó dormida. – Dijo divertido. – Llevémosla a dormir al carro, y esperemos un rato a que se me pase un poco.

La pelinegra asintió y con mucho esfuerzo llevaron a la castaña hasta donde tenían el auto, la recostaron en el asiento trasero e inmediatamente tomaron los puestos de adelante, Kagome estaba un poco más tranquila, al menos no estaba en la fiesta, a un lado, pero no allí.

-¿Sango traía bolso? – Preguntó Kagome buscando su móvil, Miroku subió los hombros. – Creo que sí, ¿Vas a buscarlo?

-Noooo. – Dramatizó dándose la vuelta. – Estoy dormido, ve tú.

Kagome suspiró al oírlo fingir roncar, algo disgustada abrió la puerta y salió en busca de donde Sango habría dejado sus pertenencias, iba cruzando el patio de la entrada cuando se estrelló con alguien.

-Oh perdón. – Se excusó, cuando elevó su vista en búsqueda del extraño que acababa de chocar, frunció el ceño. – Tenías que ser tú.

-También me alegra verte, Kagome. – Sonrió burlón.

-¡¿Por qué de todo el mundo me tenía que encontrar contigo, InuYasha?!

-Hey, no me culpes, yo ni siquiera sabía que asistías a estas fiestas, pensé que como buena niña te quedarías en casa. – Le dio una bocanada al cigarrillo que tenía.

-Y a parte fumas, qué desagradable. – InuYasha sonrió, exhaló el humo y acercó su rostro al de ella, Kagome se ruborizó, intentó replicar la repentina cercanía, entonces el peliplata le acarició levemente la mejilla.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿Te molesta que fume? – Preguntó interesado, Kagome asintió nerviosamente, él lanzó el cigarrillo lejos. – Entonces no lo haré.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder, el sonrojo se esparcía hasta sus orejas, y no, no sólo era de vergüenza, se podía notar su indignación.

-¿Vas a dejar de fumar porque a mí me molesta? ¡Ja! – Alejó su rostro, y volteó la vista hacia otra dirección. – A mi no me interesa lo que sea de tu vida, no hagas eso, no me agradas.

InuYasha soltó una risa de burla, la tomó del mentón, haciendo que ella le mirara, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de besarla allí mismo, sin embargo, la manera en que ella lo retaba le causaba cierta fascinación, inconsciente se fue aproximando a sus labios.

-Pues qué lástima, tu si me agradas a mí.

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sorprendida. – Déjame en paz, tengo otras cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

De nuevo, InuYasha sonrió. - ¿Te parezco pérdida de tiempo? – Rozó su mejilla con su pulgar, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica, ella inmediatamente lo alejó de un empujón.

-Deja de molestarme, y si sigues de insistente, yo…

Calló de repente, tenía que medir sus palabras, ese chico le parecía molesto y no quería tener nada que ver con él, sin embargo, era el hijo del que le pagaba, tendría que aguantar dos semanas más, no podía arriesgar su trabajo, no uno de tan buena paga.

-Si sigo de insistente, ¿Qué?

-Nada. – Respondió tajante, desviando su mirada y alejándose del muchacho que la miraba sorprendido, debía encargarse de la búsqueda del bolso perdido de Sango, no debía distraerse.

Entró de nuevo a la casa de Koga, por suerte, el bolso seguía en el sofá donde antes habían estado sentados, lo revisó y parecía no faltar nada, todo era culpa de Sango y sus descuidos. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se encontró con Koga, quien insistentemente le pidió que se quedara, ella, sin embargo, logró librarse de aquello, para luego chocar con una chica de cabellos naranja.

-¡Oye Koga! – Exclamó la chica. - ¿Por qué le insistes tanto a ella?

Y por ella, se refería a Kagome. Se formó una reunión de chicos, posiblemente compañeros de tercer grado, la chica pelinaranja miraba molesta al muchacho de ojos azules, y este la miraba con irritación. La pelinegra se quedó estupefacta, ¿en qué momento una _don nadie_ como ella era el centro de atención en una fiesta?

-¡Dime Koga! – Pidió de nuevo.

-Eso no te importa, Ayame.

La chica bajó la cabeza, y le miró con angustia, dirigió la mirada con recelo a la pelinegra, Kagome intentaba escapar de esa absurda situación, en la que ella parecía ser la manzana de la discordia entre unos completos extraños.

-¿Tú quién eres? – Indagó Ayame, Kagome no quería problemas, iba a mencionar que ni lo conocía cuando unas manos la agarraron posesivamente de la cintura.

-Ella es mi amiga, hace poco llegó, no creo que tan pronto haya causado problemas.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, ¿Aquel antisocial ya había cambiado a Kikyo? Y más importante aún, ¿qué hacía él en la fiesta? Kagome lo miró confusa e intentó zafarse del agarre del albino, cuando Koga intervino.

-¿Amiga? – Rió. – No creo que a una "amiga" la defiendas tanto, no tú. ¿Ya te cansaste de Kikyo y buscas a otra?

Ayame estaba dispuesta a reclamar, pero antes, InuYasha soltó rápidamente a Kagome y agarró a Koga de la camisa.

-¡No hables así de Kikyo, idiota! – Le espetó mientras el aludido se soltó del agarre.

-Esas cosas te las ganas tú, imbécil. – Respondió con el mismo veneno. – Tú mismo eres él que se da la fama, te cansas de una y buscas a otra, no sé cómo has estado tanto tiempo con esa chica, aunque igual, ahora tienes a Kagome, pobre Kikyo.

Koga esbozó una sonrisa, que fue borrada por un violento golpe de InuYasha.

-¡No hables así de ninguna! – Koga se limpió la sangre de su rostro. – Si no sabes una mierda, no hables de los demás.

Koga se levantó y le devolvió el puñetazo. – Todos aquí sabemos que no eres un santo de devoción.

-Idiota… - Y de nuevo Koga recibió el golpe. – Kagome es mi vecina, no tiene nada de raro que la defienda de imbéciles como tú, si no sabes controlar a tu noviecita que trata de armarte lío con cualquier otra chica… claro que igual, tu vives detrás de cualquier falda.

-¿Noviecita? – Exclamó Koga. – Yo no tengo ningún compromiso, no soy como tú, creo que esa descripción que acabas de dar, es la tuya propia.

Ayame en ese instante soltó algunas lágrimas y salió corriendo, algunas fueron tras ella, otros se quedaron a mirar la pelea.

-Ni siquiera la reconoces. – Rió InuYasha. – Eso es aún peor.

Koga hizo una mueca de confusión, entonces Kagome intervino, luego de salir del _shock_.

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamó y todos los presentes la miraron con curiosidad, mientras murmuraban algunas cosas. – No me importa lo que suceda en su vida sentimental, no me metan en sus problemas, pero no discutan por una estupidez sin fundamento como esta.

Ambos que estaban agarrándose de la ropa se quedaron quietos mirando estupefactos a la pelinegra, el primero en hablar fue Koga.

-Entonces si no hay problema con Kagome… - Se acercó a la pelinegra, inmediatamente InuYasha lo empujó.

-Kagome ya se iba, ¿No es verdad? – La miró, ella asintió aturdida.

-Quiero oírlo de sus labios. – Exigió Koga.

InuYasha ya molesto con toda la situación le iba a dar el último golpe, para callarlo de una vez, Kagome lo previó y lo evitaría a toda costa, no quería tener problemas.

-Yo me voy, esta pelea es ridícula, si quieren continuarla, adelante, pero yo me largo.

Tanto InuYasha, como Koga la miraron sorprendidos, se soltaron cuando Miroku hizo su aparición.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Dijo con pereza. - ¿Encontraste el bolso de Sango?

Los chicos presentes se callaron, mirando con cautela al pelinegro medio dormido que irrumpía en la improvisada pelea, con Sango a su lado, quien igual estaba adormilada y con el ceño fruncido, renegando acerca de Miroku por no dejarla dormir y él alegando que era ella quien no se callaba, había acudido en búsqueda de Kagome para irse de una vez.

-Si lo encontré. – Respondió con simpleza, luego miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a los curiosos. –No hay nada que ver aquí. – Advirtió seria, para volver a mirar a Miroku. - ¿Nos vamos?

Se abrió algo molesta paso entre la multitud, hasta que le sujetaron el brazo impidiendo su avance.

-Espera Kagome. – Dijo InuYasha con cierta preocupación. – Los acompaño, también me voy a ir.

Kagome se soltó de manera brusca del agarre y lo miró con recelo. Los curiosos seguían mirando que pasaba, sin embargo, el escándalo pasó cuando una de las amigas de Ayame le pidió a Koga que la buscara y consolara, que dejara de perder el tiempo con los niños de segundo año, y Koga aceptó a regañadientes. Los chicos se dispersaron dejando el paso libre.

-Si quieres. – Respondió la pelinegra indiferente, Taisho esbozó una sutil sonrisa. – Pero antes, creo que necesitaré esto.

Tomó una botella con sake y se la bebió de una sola vez, algunos pocos que quedaban alrededor y sus amigos e InuYasha la miraron impactados. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, y levantó los hombros.

-Lo necesitaba. – Se dirigió a InuYasha. – Si quiero ir en el mismo carro que tú.

Se tambaleó un poco, el peliplateado la sujetó para no dejarla caer, y caminaron fuera de la casa, dejando una auténtica confusión en la fiesta; ambos chicos acomodaron a Kagome y a Sango en la parte de atrás, de repente ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas. InuYasha tomó el volante, Miroku tomó el asiento del copiloto y lo miró, sabiendo ya que le iba a decir.

-Estas bebido, yo conduciré.

Arrancó el carro del padre de Miroku y se dispuso a manejar, suerte que todos vivían cerca.

-No pensé que vendrías. – Dijo Miroku curioso, InuYasha frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista del camino. – Digo, no después de que me ganaste en el billar, perdí, no tenías que venir, pensé que ya no te gustaban las fiestas.

-No es eso. – Respondió. – Me siguen disgustando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa niña causaría algún problema.

Miró el reflejo de la parte trasera del auto en el espejo, Miroku se echó a reír.

-¿Es enserio? Ni siquiera sé que sucedió...– Se quedó pensativo. – Dime que Kagome no te interesa…

-Quizá lo haga. – Respondió con una media sonrisa, Miroku negó con la cabeza correspondiendo el gesto.

-Lamento informarte que puede que incluso ella sea más difícil que Sango, es muy orgullosa y mandona.

InuYasha no respondió y siguió conduciendo; el camino iba en silencio, pero lo que los dos muchachos no sabían, era que Kagome iba muy despierta y había escuchado toda la conversación, no mencionó palabra, sin embargo esos dos le debían una explicación, la dejaría para otro día, por ahora no quería nada más ese sábado. No pensó que InuYasha apareciera a defenderla, todo había sido muy raro, de principio a fin, ella no era de esas chicas que llaman la atención a donde van, ese no era su estilo, fue una noche extraña; suspiró creyendo que ya acabaría, pero aunque ya casi era media noche, todavía quedaba mucho por hablar.

* * *

**¡Hi!**

**El capítulo de la fiesta está aquí y la pobre Kagome fue el centro de atención, sin embargo, la noche no ha acabado todavía para ella... Espero les haya gustado, y para más ambientación, imagínense a Miroku intentando razonar con Sango borracha xD Este capítulo iba a ser un poco más corto, pero ni idea de que pasó, como dije antes, no tengo mucha inspiración estos días, así que hago lo que puedo para cumplir, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y hayan reido un poquito xD, recibo cualquier opinión, crítica o lo que sea n.n**

**Gracias: ****_Aky9110, Astron y Jossy-chan _****por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado, de verdad me motivan :3 También a aquellos lectores silenciosos.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo n.n**


End file.
